Some electronics applications employ densely packed electronics packages, e.g. power supply and signal conditioning electronics. The electronic packages can produce significant heat loads, and may need cooling systems for proper thermal management. For example, some present or contemplated electronics packages may present surface heat densities exceeding 100 watts per square inch. There is a need for a cooling system which can address significant heat loads for electronics packages.